


A Ship Lost at Sea Without Anchor

by xartificialsweetnerx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris Argent & Scott Mccall - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xartificialsweetnerx/pseuds/xartificialsweetnerx
Summary: A glimpse into Scott's mind the night Allison died as Chris prepares him for the statement he must give at the Beacon Hills Police Station.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall
Kudos: 5
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	A Ship Lost at Sea Without Anchor

_“It’s perfect…”_

Her voice, then, not. 

It’s changed, deep, male. jarring. 

Chris prompting. 

“Say it again Scott!”

“I-it- it happened so fast.”

He hears. 

Her name, echoing in tunnels.

_“Allison!”_

“Again!”

_“My first love…”_

He remembers 

Her heartbeat before… 

How once he picked it out of a hallway.

How it wasn’t right and then how it beat no more. 

“It- h-happ-” Is that his voice shaking?

He can’t. He can't. He can’t. 

“Breathe Scott.” 

Chris demands, he do it for her.

He release a slow drawn out exhale

_“I love you Scott.”_

“Now say it again”

“It happened so fast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! :D


End file.
